Sweden x Reader: Could be Brothers
by xXMidnightRomanceXx
Summary: You, the Axis and the Nordic 5 are playing in the pool. And...well, you found a resemblance between the stoic Sweden, and the strict Germany. Sweden x Reader, barely any Germany x Reader.


I sat on a large rock, watching the Axis train. The Nordic 5 were swimming in the pool in front of me. I heard the sound of someone sitting next to me. I looked to my right to see Sweden, who had just finished swimming, sitting next to me. I smiled slightly at him, and offering the tall man his glasses. "Hey Sweden." He nodded back at me, placing his glasses next to him. He stared at the rest of the Nordic 5 swimming. "Why aren't you swimming?" He asked, his voice sounding tired. I smiled and laid on the grass. "I am going swimming. But I promised Italy I would wait for him." He nodded, taking off his glasses. There was a moment of silence before.

"VE~!" A familiar voice shouted. I quickly sat up to see Italy diving into the water, holding Japan. I watched as Italy and Japan swam up to the surface. I giggled, knowing Japan is pissed off since Italy wet his clothes. "ITALY!" Someone shouted in a loud, angry tone. I looked over to see Germany tiredly running towards the pool.

I giggled at stood up. I outstretched my hand to Sweden. "Let's swim." I said with a smile. He nodded, and took my hand. We both walked to the pool and stood next to Germany, who was shirtless. "Hi Germany." I greeted. "Oh, (name). Hello." He greeted back. I tucked some of my (hair length) (hair color) behind my ear. "What's Italy doing?" I said, in a panicked tone, pointing in the other direction. Germany quickly whipped around, giving me the chance, as I pushed him into the water. I then grabbed Sweden's hand and we both jumped into the water together. We surfaced to the top of the water. Germany had a slight aggitated look on his face while Sweden was neutral...as always. "You've been hanging out with Italy too much." He said. I looked at his usual slicked back hair. His fringe was now up to his eyes/eyebrows. I turned and looked at Sweden and my eyes widened.

"What in the name of Italy's pasta?" I whispered. The countries gave me a confused look. "What's wrong?" Sweden asked. I pulled Sweden's hand from beneath the water and made him stand next to Germany. I reached over and brushed down Germany's fringe. "What are you doing?" The German asked me. I gasped at the sight. "Norway!" I called. After a few seconds, Norway swam beside me. "Hm?" He asked. I motioned towards Sweden and Germany. His eyes barely widened. "What is going on?" Germany asked. I got out the water and grabbed my mirror. I jumped back into the water, slightly splashing the Norwegian, and showed Sweden and Germany the mirror. They looked at each other and then back at the mirror.

They looked almost the same. When Germany's hair isn't slicked back, it looks like Sweden's hair. Also when Sweden was wearing his glasses, they were almost like twins. "They could be brothers!" Finland said, coming over. "Does that mean we are the Nordic 6?" Finland asked, laughing. I smirked in response. "VE~! DOITSU!" Italy shouted. He swum next to me and froze. "Ve~? Where's Germany?" He asked, looking from Sweden to Germany. Germany rose an eyebrow. "Do we really look that much a like?" He asked. Denmark swam next to me and laughed in glee. "Now I have two Swedens to annoy!" He laughed evilly. Iceland groaned and swam beside Norway. Japan sat beside the pool and begun to search on his phone. "Let me explain. Germany is Western Germanic, while Sweden is Northern Germanic." He explained. "Wait, why is Sweden Northern Germanic, while Germany is Western Germanic?" Italy asked, being his normal clueless self.

I sighed and cleared my throat. "Sweden and the rest of the Nordic 5, are in Northern Europe. Therefore, since Sweden is Germanic, he is Northern Germanic because he is placed in the north...and yeah." I smiled as I finished my history lesson. "Did I Google that?" Norway asked. I nodded. "After Denmark was shouting, 'I am the King of Northern Europe!', I was curious..." I said. Germany shrugged and slicked back his hair. "It is quite odd that we look alike." Germany said. "Hm." Sweden replied.

Everyone then continued having fun and playing the water. I closed my eyes and, with my arms, I leaned on the side of the pool. _I'm so tired...the chlorine is getting to me._ Suddenly, large arms grabbed my waist. I quickly whipped around and smiled at the stoic man. "Thanks for scaring me." I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck. He slightly smiled and kissed my forehead. "STOP RIGHT THERE LOVE BIRDS!" A loud voice shouted. Sweden turned around and we both saw the idiot shouting. "Go away Denmark." I stated. He smirked, and I unwrapped my arms from Sweden's neck. I then evilly smirked. "Don't make me call Norway." Denmark's face instantly paled and he slowly backed away. Sweden smiled slightly at me. I kissed his cheek and continued swimming.

In the end, I found out my Swedish lover, looks like my German friend...let's hope I don't confuse them...EVER!


End file.
